Dreams come true
by Tess84
Summary: Sequel to Third time's a charm, you might want to read that first. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so rating's for safety. To everyone who reviewed enjoy!
1. 1 Whatever you say, Pinochio

**AN: Well, I decided to start posting this since I got such wonderful reviews for the final chapter of _Third time's a charm._ This is a sequel to that story, so you might want to read it first. A special thanks to Katie, for all her help with the first story and with this one! To everyone who reviewed!**

**I should probably issue a warning, too. I may not be able to update as frequently as I would like to. I work full time, and I study a university level English course over the Internet, so my days tend to get pretty busy... bear with me, I'll try to update as often as I can (reviews are, of course, good motivators!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... maybe if I ask Santa for them for Christmas...**

**1 – Whatever you say, Pinocchio**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear William, happy birthday to you!"

Everyone started clapping, Paul Anka barked from his position on the living room couch, and Lorelai gave William a kiss on the head.

"Blow out the candle baby!" She looked at the three layer chocolate cake that she had managed to convince Luke to let Sookie make for Will's first birthday. It looked heavenly and, this she knew because she had snuck into the kitchen last night, it tasted as good as it looked.

William didn't seem to understand the concept of blowing out a candle, because he reached for the cake, getting chocolate frosting on his hands.

"You have to blow out the candle first." Lorelai explained, but William only propped a finger in his mouth and licked the chocolate off.

"Why doesn't mommy blow out the candle?" Luke suggested.

"We'll do it together." Lorelai said. "OK, Will, on three. One... two... three!" She blew out the candle and William laughed excitedly, reaching for the cake again.

"Yes, now you can have it." Lorelai looked at Luke across the table. "Looks like your dream of a healthy child ends today." She winked at him.

"We'll see about that." He replied.

"Oh, we will." Lorelai agreed, cutting a piece of the cake and putting it in front of her son. "Here you go baby."

"Hasn't he started talking yet?" Emily asked from across the table.

"He's only one, mom." Lorelai reasoned.

"Well, all the books say that he should start saying simple words by now." Emily insisted.

"And if it's in the books, it must be true." Lorelai mumbled, quietly enough so Emily didn't hear her. Deciding to show William off a little, she lifted him up so he was facing her.

"Mama." William reached out and grabbed Lorelai's nose.

"Hey, I'll need that back." She looked horrified, and William opened his fist. "Thank you."

"Where's the birthday boy?" Rory's voice came from the foyer.

"Wowy!" William clapped his hands together.

"There's my Billy!" Rory took William from Lorelai's arms and swung him into the air.

"Tell me you are not seriously calling him that?" Emily asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"That's just Rory and April's name for their little brother." Luke assured her. "It will never leave this house, I'll make sure of that."

"Good." Emily gave Luke an appreciative look.

"So, does anybody else get cake, or is he going to eat it all?" Sookie joked.

"OK, plates this way." Luke instructed, and Lorelai smiled at him over the table.

It had been eight months since the weekend at the spa, and seven and a half months since Luke moved back into the Crap Shack. That day they had vowed to make it work this time, not only for William's sake, and so far things were going good. Really good.

Rory had graduated from Yale with flying colors in June. She had gotten an internship at the Hartford Courier and when Logan came home from London in July, they moved to an apartment in Hartford where Logan also got a job at the main office of his father's firm. Rory had been planning on going for her masters in the fall, but when the paper offered her a permanent position, she had accepted, and put the plans of going back to school on hold.

At Christmas, Logan had surprised her by taking her to the house that was now built on the land he had given her the year before. He had explained that he knew that she wanted to be closer to her mother and brother, and that they might as well live there now before she moved on to New York Times or Washington Post. They had moved in the day before New Years Eve, and Lorelai loved having her daughter close to her again.

They had started planning the wedding, which would take place at the inn on June ninth, and the preparations were coming along nicely.

Emily had accepted Lorelai and Luke getting back together better than Lorelai had expected. She had simply said that it was about time, and wished them luck. Since the day she had found out, she had not uttered a bad word about Luke, to Lorelai, Rory or Richard.

All in all, things were looking good.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Luke waved his hand in front of Lorelai's face and she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, zoned out a little." She explained, taking the plate with cake he offered her. "This looks good."

"Don't even try." Luke chuckled a little. "I know you had a sneak taste last night."

"What gave me away?" Lorelai asked, stealing a kiss across the table.

"Chocolate breath."

"At least I tasted good." Lorelai raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"You always do." Luke mumbled back.

"Children present, hold the S-E-X talk." Sookie spelled.

"We were not!" Lorelai defended herself.

"You always are." Sookie replied.

"Are not!" Lorelai stuck her tounge out at Sookie.

"Are too!" Sookie returned the gesture.

"It always amazes me how mature the two of you are." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Jackson, we'll stop." Lorelai apologized.

"Yeah, we'll be good." Sookie agreed. They shot each other a look, just barely avoiding breaking into laughter.

"Hey, sorry we're a little late." Rory said, coming over to Lorelai with William on her hip. "Traffic was a nightmare. Aren't people supposed to stay home on a Saturday?"

"Obviously not." Lorelai replied, shrugging. "Well, you're here now. Where's that fiancé of yours?"

"I think the present pile swallowed him." Rory joked. "Go a little overboard?"

"We didn't get him all that stuff." Lorelai defended herself. "Your grandparents put in their two cents."

"Oh, OK." Rory replied, not sounding too convinced. "I think this one wants more cake." She placed Will back in Lorelai's lap where he instantly reached for the plate with chocolate cake.

"OK, here you go." Lorelai gave him another bite.

"Um!" William exlaimed.

"That's right, yum!" Lorelai laughed.

xxxxx

"OK, if everyone would gather around, it's present time!" Lorelai announced a little later. She and Luke were sitting on the couch, William in Luke's lap and the present table in front of them.

When everyone were sitting or standing around them, Lorelai opened the first present, revealing a large, toy bear.She held it out for her son, but William only dropped it on the floor in favor of the shiny paper.

"I think he likes the wrapping paper more than the present." Rory noted, and everyone laughed. Lorelai tore into the next present.

"Look, Will, it's Tigger!" She held up a two foot high plush Tigger. William was in a Winnie the Pooh stage, and Tigger was his favorite character. Tigger was hugged for a moment, before joining the bear on the floor as William reached for the blue wrapping paper in Lorelai's lap.

"Why don't you open the rest of the presents, he just wants to play with the paper anyway." Luke said, putting William down on the floor among the torn wrapping paper.

"He doesn't understand the joy in getting presents yet." Lorelai reasoned. "You just wait til Christmas!"

xxxxx

"Hey, did everybody leave?" Rory asked, coming into the living room a little later. She had offered to put William to bed and had finally managed to get him to sleep.

"Yup, all gone." Lorelai replied, picking up another piece of wrapping paper and stuffing it in a black trash bag.

"You're throwing away William's toys!" Rory exclaimed, faking shock.

"He'll be bored by tomorrow, anyway." Lorelai said, tying the bag after having gotten rid of the last of the wrapping paper.

"I guess one-year-olds don't have the greatest attention span." Rory noted.

"They certainly don't." Lorelai agreed, dumping the trash bag by the front door and returning to the living room.

"Aren't you going to take that out?" Rory asked as Lorelai slumped down on the couch.

"Luke'll get it later." Lorelai waved her off.

"You are so spoiled!" Rory said, sitting down next to her mother.

"I'll be the president, you can be the treasurer." Lorelai replied.

"I am not spoiled." Rory objected.

"Oh, look what Logan bought for me in Paris, isn't it beautiful? And he got me this last week, couldn't you just die?" Lorelai did a bad imitation of Rory.

"OK, maybe I am a little spoiled." Rory admitted.

"Whatever you say, Pinocchio."

"Speaking of, where are our men?" Rory frowned, ignoring Lorelai's last comment.

"I set them to work in the kitchen." Lorelai told her. "Thought they could use a good work out."

"You really need to get a dishwasher." Rory stated.

"But Luke loves doing the dishes." Lorelai countered.

"He loves doing the dishes? Nobody loves doing the dishes." Rory replied.

"That depends on the reward." Lorelai gave Rory a meaningful look.

"Gross, mom!" Rory made a disgusted face.

"What? It's not like you aren't doing it." Lorelai said.

"OK, I think this conversation should end right here." Rory blushed.

"I'm just playing you!" Lorelai squeezed Rory's shoulders.

"Could you stop?" She pleaded.

"OK, didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You never do, and somehow you manage to, anyway." Rory noted.

"Forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about it." Rory joked.

"Get back to me." Lorelai grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, zapping between channels. They both leaned back on the couch.

"So, I was thinking about going shopping for a wedding dress tomorrow, wanna come?" Rory asked a moment later.

"Sure, you wanna go into New York, or just Hartford?" Lorelai turned the volume up a little, having found a rerun of _Seinfeld_.

"I was thinking Hartford first, and then if I don't find anything I'll go into New York next weekend." Rory told her.

"OK, I'll have to make sure that Luke can bring Will to the diner, but I don't think it's a problem." Lorelai said.

"Great."

xxxxx

"Hey, do you guys mind staying here and watching Will for a while?" Luke asked Logan as they finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"No, why? Do you and Lorelai have plans?" Logan asked, putting away the towel he had used to dry the dishes.

"Not really, I just have something I wanted to do tonight." Luke said. "I thought we could go to dinner, just the two of us."

"Sure. Rory and I will order pizza and watch a movie or something, you take your time." Logan had a vague idea of what Luke was talking about, but he didn't want to put the older man on the spot, so he let it go.

"Great, thanks." Luke replied. "I'll just tell Lorelai that we're going out for a while."

"... so then, when I told him that he had to actually talk to the Brennans, he got furious, you know when his voice gets so high pitch that only dogs can hear him?" Luke heard Lorelai say as he walked into the living room. She was telling Rory about Michel's outburst at the Dragonfly earlier that week.

"But how can he think that he can work in the lobby and not speak to guests just because he doesn't like them?" Rory asked.

"Who knows, it is Michel after all. I don't think I'll ever understand the inner workings of that man." Lorelai shrugged, suddenly noticing Luke in the doorway. "Hey, dishes all done?"

"Clean and dry." Luke replied. "Listen, I was thinking we could go have some dinner?"

"But William just fell asleep, can't we just order something?" Lorelai frowned.

"Rory and Logan will stay here so we can go out." Luke explained.

"O... K... why?" Lorelai wondered.

"Well, it's been a long day, I just thought we could use a little peace and quiet." Luke avoided Lorelai's eyes as he spoke.

"OK, sure." Lorelai agreed, shooting Rory a wondering look. Rory only shrugged. "Let me get my purse."

"So... going out to dinner." Rory made small talk as Lorelai went upstairs. "Any special reason?"

"No, just thought we'd get some time alone." Luke replied, looking up just as Rory gave him a meaning look. "Fine, but don't tell her." He pulled a small, velvet box from his pocket after having checked to make sure Lorelai wasn't on her way back downstairs. Opening it, he revealed the ring he had given Lorelai over two years ago. Rory squeeled excitedly.

"Tonight?" She beamed at him.

"I thought it was a good day." Luke replied, meaning the fact that it was William's birthday.

"I think it's great!" Rory assured him, and Luke quickly put the box back in his pocket as they heard Lorelai walk down the stairs.

"OK, all set." She said, purse in hand.

"Shall we?" Luke offered her his arm, and she accepted.

"Well, well, well. Quite the gentleman tonight, aren't we?" Lorelai noted.

"Good thing you're such a lady, then." Luke replied.

"It is, isn't it?" Lorelai smiled at him before turning to Rory. "We'll be back no later than ten, is that OK?"

"It's fine, go, have fun." Rory assured her.

"OK, see you later." Lorelai let Luke lead her to the door. "Bye Logan!" She called in the direction of the kitchen before walking outside.

"Come on, or we'll be late." Luke tried to hurry her.

"Late? Did you make reservations?" Lorelai wondered, giving Luke a scrutinizing look.

"No, I didn't." He replied, opening the car door for her.

"Then how can we be late?" Lorelai asked.

"Will you just get in the car?"

"Whoa, the gentleman has left the building." Lorelai said, obediently getting in the car. Luke closed the door behind her and walked around the truck.

"So, where are we going?" Lorelai asked a minute later, as Luke drove down the street.

"We've only been in the car for a minute, and you're already wondering where we're going?" Luke said.

"You haven't told me." Lorelai replied. "You know how I can get when I don't know what's going on."

"Do I ever." Luke mumbled under his breath. "You'll find out soon enough where we're going."

"But I want to know now." Lorelai insisted.

"No." Luke just said.

"Please... pretty please..." Lorelai pleaded, her best puppy eyes in place.

"We'll be there soon." Luke only revealed, causing Lorelai to pout. But she didn't say anything else.

"Sniffy's! You could have told me we were going here." Lorelai said as Luke pulled into the parking lot of Sniffy's ten minutes later.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He shrugged.

"We haven't been here in ages." Lorelai remembered.

"I know." Luke agreed, turning the car off.

The last time they had been to Sniffy's had been a couple of weeks before Luke found out about April. After that, they hadn't really spent a lot of time together, and then Luke had left, getting out of the habit of going to Sniffy's a couple of times a week. When he got back, he and Lorelai had started their food routine, and then, after William was born, they had had most of their meals together also, leaving no real time for Sniffy's. After Luke and Lorelai got back together, they had ended up spending most evenings at home, just enjoying each other's company rather than going out. Luke had been there a couple of times, though, after he returned to Stars Hollow, proudly showing pictures of his kids. But Lorelai hadn't been there in two years.

"I can't wait to see Maisy." Lorelai sounded excited. "Why haven't we been here before? I've missed this place."

"I know, me too." Luke agreed, getting out of the car and walking around it. He opened the door to the passenger side and helped Lorelai out.

"We have to come here more often from now on, OK?" Lorelai said. "At least once a month."

"Sure." Luke nodded before once again offering Lorelai his arm, and they walked into the restaurant together.

"Lucas! You should have told us you were coming!" Maise exclaimed as she spotted them. "Give us some time to look presentable."

"Sorry, Maisy, spur of the moment." Luke apologized.

"Well, you're forgiven, just this once." Maisy said. "And only because you brought your young lady with you. Hello, Lorelai, it's good to **finally** see you again." She stressed the finally and shot Luke a meaning look.

"It's not all my fault." Luke objected.

"Shush, you." Maisy looped her arm with Lorelai's and lead her through the restaurant, leaving Luke to follow.

"It's really good to see you, Maisy." Lorelai said as they walked towards a somewhat secluded table in one of the corners. "I am so sorry that we haven't been here in a while."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Maisy waved her off. "You just promise me to bring that boy of yours around soon, and all will be fogiven."

"We will, really." Lorelai promised, and Maisy seemed pleased.

"There, this table should be OK." Maisy stopped in front of the corner table. "Not in the middle of things, give you two some privacy. I'll send Buddy out to say hi." She left them alone, and both Lorelai and Luke sat down.

"Privacy? Here?" Luke huffed. "Not gonna happen."

"I think they're sweet." Lorelai objected. "They really care about you."

"I know." Luke agreed. "They can just be a little much from time to time, you know?"

"Hey, I live in Stars Hollow too, you know." Lorelai told him. "I get the 'too much' concept."

"Lucas, Lorelai!" Buddy appeared behind Lorelai. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I." Lorelai said.

"Well, we're here now." Luke said, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"It's so good to see you, both of you." Buddy replied. "How's everything, is William good?"

"He's fine, he turned one today, we just had a party for him." Lorelai revealed.

"Today is his birthday? You should have told us, Lucas!" Buddy scolded.

"Sorry." Luke apologized again.

"Well, it's too late for that now. I'll leave you two alone. Would you like to order?"

"Will you bring us what we order?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Never mind." Buddy said. "I know what would be perfect." He disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

"Things sure haven't changed here." Lorelai noted, looking around the room.

"Things haven't changed here in twenty years." Luke added.

"I think it's nice." Lorelai concluded. "To have something that stays the same, continuity."

"It is." Luke agreed.

A waitress approached their table, a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Compliments of the house." She said, putting the champagne into an ice bucket and placing it on the table along with two glasses.

"Thank you." Luke nodded at her.

"Why don't you pour us some of that, and I'll be right back." Lorelai stood up. "I'm just going to freshen up a little, I didn't have time to do that before you so violently pulled me out of my home."

"Very funny." Luke said sarcastically as Lorelai walked past him on her way to the bathroom.

Luke waited until he was sure Lorelai was safely in the restroom before shooting a glance over his shoulder. She was nowhere to be seen. Quickly, he pulled the box from his pocket and opened it.

He hadn't been sure how he was going to do the actual proposing, but the moment had just presented itself. Cliché, yes, but classic. He dropped the ring into one of the glasses before pouring champagne into both. The liquid didn't do much to hide the ring, instead it made the stone twinkle in the light. He put both glasses on his side of the table so Lorelai wouldn't spot the ring immediately.

"OK, now I can be seen in public." Lorelai announced as she came back, slipping into her seat.

"Thank God." Luke stated, earning a playful slap on the arm.

"Where's the food? I'm starving." Lorelai wondered.

"Let's have some champagne first." Luke slid the glass with the ring across the table towards her.

"OK. Should we toast?" Lorelai took her glass.

"To us?" Luke suggested.

"I like that. To us." Lorelai raised her glass and was about to take a zip, but something caught her eye. Frowning, she looked at the bottom of the glass, and suddenly realized what she was looking at. "What is...?"

Luke took the glass from her and poured the champagne into the ice bucket, retrieving the ring before getting down on one knee in front of Lorelai. He took her hand in his own and looked into her eyes.

"Last time you tricked me out of this, but this time around I'm going to do this right." He said. "We've known each other for over a decade, we've been a couple for, what, three years combined? We have a son together, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Lorelai felt tears rise in her eyes as she looked at the man in front of her, and she wondered how she had been able to survive as long as she had without him. Silently she nodded, because she wasn't sure that her voice would hold up if she spoke.

"Yes?" He asked, and she nodded again.

"Yes!" She managed to get out, and he pulled her into an awkward embrace due to the fact that he was still on one knee on the floor.

"Love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Love you more."


	2. 2 Not the Romanovs!

**2 – Not the Romanovs!**

"Rory!" Lorelai called into the house as she opened the door.

"You're back! Let me see, let me see!" Rory came tearing into the hallway, grabbing Lorelai's hand.

"You knew!" Lorelai exclaimed, looking hurt. "You knew and you didn't tell mommy!"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Rory defended herself. "Luke really wanted it to be a surprise. And I didn't know it was gonna be tonight, not until just before you left."

"OK, you're forgiven." Lorelai said, holding up her hand for inspection.

"It's still beautiful." Rory concluded, admiring the ring.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that?" Lorelai assumed. After the break-up, she had made a 'Luke box' and asked Rory to keep it, since she knew there were things that she would want in the future, this ring being one of them.

"I asked Rory to help me pick out a ring, but then she told me that she had the old one, and suggested that I gave it to you again." Luke explained. "If you want a new one, we can get one."

"I want this ring." Lorelai assured him. "I've missed wearing it. My finger has felt naked. Don't you dare try to take it away." She hid her hand behind her back.

"OK, if that's what you want." Luke agreed, chuckling a little.

"So, did you set a date?" Rory inquired. "Are you going to wait for a while, or do it as soon as possible?"

"Oh, we're going to do **it** as soon as possible." Lorelai half-mumbled, but loud enough for Rory to hear.

"Gross, mom. Minors present." She indicated herself and Logan, who had just joined them.

"Ha! You're twenty-three, you can't use that one anymore." Lorelai said triumphantly.

"That doesn't mean I want to hear about it." Rory replied.

"Fine, I won't bring it up again." Lorelai agreed.

"I'll be ever grateful." Rory said sarcastically. "So, back to the subject."

"We really haven't had time to talk about it." Lorelai told her, giving Luke a questioning look.

"Whenever you want is fine with me." He replied. "I'm gonna leave the planning to you two."

"Too bad we already have one wedding to plan, we'll have to wait til after that to start planning the next one." Rory frowned, getting an idea. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Lorelai asked.

"How does a double wedding sound to you?" Rory suggested, looking for a reaction from her mother.

"You mean we would get married together?" Lorelai wondered, and Rory nodded. "I think that sounds great. But can we do that?"

"Of course we can, this is my wedding." Rory concluded, causing Logan to clear his throat. "Sorry, yours too, honey."

"Thank you." Logan said.

"So, what do you say?" Rory was biting her lip, waiting for Lorelai's answer. Suddenly, the idea of getting married with her mother was all she wanted.

"I say let's do it!" Lorelai finally exclaimed. "If nothing else, it'll drive Emily insane when we tell her that she'll have to start all over again."

"That's as good a reason as any." Rory agreed, hugging her mother. "We're getting married together." The two started jumping up and down in the hallway, arms still around each other, causing the men to draw back to the living room.

"We should probably tell her as soon as possible." Lorelai said as they both calmed down and stopped jumping up and down.

"She is not going to be happy." Rory said in a foreboding voice.

"About the double wedding or about me getting married, period?" Lorelai wondered, only half joking.

"Stop it, you know Grandma has accepted your relationship with Luke." Rory gave her mother a stern look. "But she won't love the extra work this means."

"Ah, she'll get over it." Lorelai waved off Rory's concern. "She finally gets to plan her daughter's wedding, like she's wanted to ever since I could crawl." She frowned as she remembered a conversation with her mother a few years ago. "Let's just hope she's over the Romanovs."

"The what?" Rory wondered.

"Never mind, hon, never mind."

xxxxx

"Hello?"

"Mom, hi." Lorelai dropped the phone cord she had been playing with while waiting for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Lorelai, hello. Was I expecting a call from you?" Emily wondered.

"Not that I know of." Lorelai tried to joke. "I just wanted to talk."

"OK, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"Going on? Why would anything be going on? Can't I just call to talk to my mother?" Lorelai cursed inwardly at her inability to sound casual.

"Sure you can, but right now there's something that you want to tell me, or ask me, or something similar. I can hear it in your voice." Emily stated.

"Fine." Lorelai surrendered. "I was just wondering how set in stone the plans for the wedding is?"

"Everything is basically done, but it can always be altered. Why?" Emily sounded suspicious. "Don't tell me they broke up?"

"No, no the engagement is still on." Lorelai hurried to assure her mother. "The thing is, we were thinking about making it a double wedding." She held her breath as her mother processed the information.

"You don't mean what I think you mean, right?" She finally asked, sounding slightly unbelieving.

"I'm getting married." Lorelai revealed.

"Finally!" Emily exclaimed. "Sorry, that sounded a little..."

"Harsh?" Lorelai suggested, but she was really relieved that her mother had reacted the way she had. Emily had been fine with Lorelai and Luke's relationship over the past couple of months, but Lorelai had still worried that them getting married would not please Emily. Apparently, that was not the case.

"I hope he was the one to propose this time around?" Emily said, and Lorelai sighed. Emily would, after all, always be Emily, queen of the socailly accepted behaviour.

"Yes, mother, he asked me. Does that make you happy?" Lorelai asked, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Emily scolded. "It is the proper way, after all."

"I know, mom, sorry." Lorelai apologized. "So, what about the wedding? Can we do it?"

"It will be a tassle, but I think I can manage." Emily replied. "Just get me the list of Luke's guests as soon as possible, I'm assuming yours and Rory's are pretty much the same. We can sit down, let me see... on Tuesday to go over the details and make the adjustments you would like. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great, mom." Lorelai agreed. "Do you wanna meet at the inn, give us a little more space to spread out?"

"That sounds lovely. I'm guessing we'll have to meet in the evening, with yours and Rory's work?" Emily replied.

"I think that might me for the best." Lorelai agreed. "I probably won't have trouble getting away, but Rory seems glued to that paper of hers between eight and six. I'll see if she can get out a little early, though, so how about five?"

"I'll be there, and I'll bring everything. Goodness, I should call the place that are printing the invitations, get them to add the new information. Or should we just have two different invitations?" Emily pondered.

"No, I think one'll be enough." Lorelai said before Emily got carried away. "And there's one other thing, too."

"What?"

"I was wondering if it's possible to change the date?" Lorelai wondered, a little hesitant.

"June third?" Emily asked in a knowing voice.

"Yeah. I know it's a Monday, but..." Lorelai admitted, surprised at her mother's attentiveness.

"Well, as long as it works on your end, I think we'll be able to manage. Are you sure the inn is available?"

"We haven't really gotten a lot of reservations for the summer yet, so I'll just put it in the computer, shouldn't be a problem." Lorelai had already looked at the reservations, and there had only been one for the day in question. She had called the couple up and they hadn't minded moving their reservation to the following weekend instead.

"Then I'll ask them to change that on the invitations as well, and everything else we'll deal with on Tuesday. Oh, if you and Rory want to look at some music you might like, that would be wonderful." Emily concluded. "Give William a kiss from me, and I'll see you Tuesday."

"See you then, mom." Lorelai was about to hang up the phone, when she remembered something. "Oh, and mom? Not the Romanovs, OK?" She could hear Emily sigh.

"Fine." She surrendered. "No Romanovs. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Bye mom." Lorelai hung up. This had gone better than she had expected.

Checking her watch, she realised that she had to get going. She was supposed to have picked Rory up ten minutes ago to go to the mall in search of the perfect wedding dresses.

xxxxx

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized the moment Rory opened the car door. "I was talking to mom, and I guess time went by a little quicker than I thought."

"Agreeing on a time to meet is completely wasted on you." Rory complained, getting in the car. "Where did I get my sense of punctuality from, I wonder?"

"It sure wasn't your dad, he couldn't be on time if his life depended on it." Lorelai huffed, getting a glare from Rory. "Fine, putting the stone down."

"If you would look that up in a book, I bet you'd find a picture of you next to it." Rory replied.

"Now now, don't be too hard on your mother." Lorelai put on a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, mother." Rory gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek. "You know I just like teasing you."

"You watch out, it might come back to haunt you." Lorelai threatened.

"I'll sleep with one eye open." Rory said. "So, is it just you and me?"

"No, sorry." Lorelai shot her daughter an apologetic look. "Sookie insisted that she, as one of the maids of honor, had to come, and I asked April too, didn't want her to feel left out."

"No problem. It might be good to have an outsider there, another opinion you know?" Rory replied.

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed. "Tell me again why I can't just wear the one I picked out two years ago?"

"Because one; Luke has seen you in it, which is bad luck, and two; it's been stored away in the attic for two years, it's bound to be pretty gross." Rory reasoned. "Plus, you love shopping, and this is a great excuse to shop."

"I guess you're right." Lorelai admitted. "But what if I don't find anything?"

"Worse comes to worst, I bet you could make one." Rory stated.

"I guess." Lorelai agreed.

"I bet you'll find the perfect dress." Rory assured her as they pulled into Sookie's driveway.

"Hey guys!" Sookie exclaimed as she got in the back of the car. "Let's go find wedding dresses!"

"Look at you, all excited." Rory noted.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were the one getting married." Lorelai said.

"I just love weddings, you know?" Sookie replied. "And the whole town has been waiting for the two of you to get hitched for ages."

"You've been waiting for Rory to get hitched? She's only twenty-three." Lorelai frowned.

"Not you two, silly, you and Luke." Sookie corrected.

"Oh, right." Lorelai nodded. "Well, this is it. I hope."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Sookie asked in a worried voice.

"I'm wearing the warmest socks possible." Lorelai joked. "No cold feet here. At least not on my part."

"You think Luke'll change his mind?" Rory asked.

"No, I don't know..." Lorelai didn't know how to explain the insecure feeling in the gut of her stomach. "I guess it's just bad memories, you know? It didn't work last time, so why now?"

"Oh sweetie." Sookie reached around the drivers seat and gave Lorelai an awkward hug. "It's different this time, you know that, right?"

"I know, I know." Lorelai agreed. "But I'll probably need some reassuring from time to time."

"Did you talk to Luke about this?" Rory asked, and Lorelai shook her head. "You should, tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Lorelai nodded.

xxxxx

"How about this one?" Sookie held up what felt like the thousandth dress that day.

"Too frilly." Lorelai dismissed the dress after one look.

"It's just a couple of bows and some... I guess you're right." Sookie put the dress back on the rack.

They had been at the mall for several hours, and that was saying a lot considering there were only two stores that sold wedding gowns. Rory had already found hers, a dress with a halter neck line, a train and Swarovski crystal beading adorning the midriff.

Lorelai was absentmindedly flipping through the dresses on one of the last racks in the store, not really paying attention as the search for a dress was starting to feel impossible. A dress suddenly caught her attention, and she held it up in front of her.

"Guys? I think I've found if." Rory, Sookie and April quickly left their respective racks and joined Lorelai.

"Wow, it's amazing." April said, looking at the dress.

The dress was strapless with a small train. Flower patterned lace covered the bodice and dropped down over the skirt on the right side.

"Try it on." Rory encouraged, and Lorelai headed for the fitting rooms.

The moment she slipped the dress on, Lorelai knew it was the one. It felt wonderful against her skin, and she just knew it fit perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the fitting room to show the others.

"I think we have a winner." Sookie stated as Lorelai twirled in front of them.

"Yeah, mom, it's amazing." Rory added and April nodded in agreement.

Lorelai was looking at herself in a full body mirror, her hands caressing the soft material of the dress.

"I think this is it."

xxxxx

"Hey, I was just about to send out the National Guard for the four of you." Luke said as Lorelai entered the house later that night.

"I have not been gone that long." She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"It's almost eight, you left before noon." Luke insisted. "I thought you weren't going into New York until next weekend?"

"We didn't go to New York, we were just at the mall." Lorelai replied, going into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"The mall where? Canada?" Luke followed her into the kitchen, getting a plate from the fridge and handing it to her.

"Meatloaf, yum." Lorelai put the plate in the microwave and started it before turning to Luke. "No, not Canada, Hartford." She told him.

"For nine hours?" Luke looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Women need time to shop for a wedding dress, you're a guy, you wouldn't understand." Lorelai got a glass of water and sat down at the table.

"Don't tell me the only thing you got today is a wedding dress?"

"No, we found the bridesmaid dresses, shoes, jewellery." Lorelai counted on her fingers. "And, last but not least, underwear." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Any chance I'll get a preview of those?" Luke asked, returning the meaningful look.

"Uh uh uh, you'll have to wait for the wedding night." Lorelai told him.

"Just a little peek?" Luke pleaded.

"Nope. We stashed everything at Sookie's house, so you wouldn't get any ideas." Lorelai revealed. "But I did get something else that we can enjoy in the meantime..." She held up a small bag from Victoria's Secret.

"Really?" Luke felt Lorelai's foot sliding up his leg.

"Mmmhmm." Lorelai nodded slowly. "But first I have to eat." The ding of the microwave ended her sentence.

"Way to ruin the mood." Luke complained as Lorelai got her food.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait." Lorelai shrugged. "You know I get crabby when I'm hungry."

"Don't I." Luke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Luke hurried to change the subject. "So, did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Pretty much, in the way of clothes at least." Lorelai said.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Luke stated.

"What?" Lorelai wondered.

"The wedding. We're really getting married." Lorelai frowned at the somewhat surprised tone.

"Well, that was what the whole engagement thing was about, you know?" She said, sounding a little more harsh than she had intended. "If you didn't want to get married, you shouldn't have asked me."

She got up, leaving the remaining food on the plate, and walked out of the kitchen. Luke just sat there for a moment, wondering what had just happened, before following her.

He found her in the living room, next to Paul Anka on the couch. She had pulled up her legs under her body, and was stroking the dog's head.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Luke asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm just saying, if you didn't want to get married then you shouldn't have asked me to marry you." Lorelai refused to meet his eyes. "And if you want to call the wedding off, you should probably say that now, before it's too late."

"I don't want to call the wedding off, what gave you that idea?" Luke tried to put an arm around Lorelai's shoulders, but she pulled away. "Hey, look at me." He moved from the couch and sat on the table in front of her, gently raising her chin until she looked at him. He saw tears in her eyes, and frowned. "I love you, and I want nothing more than to marry you, never doubt that, OK?"

Lorelai nodded, but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I know I'm stupid, I just... I keep thinking about before, and how you said that you wanted to, but then..."

"Don't think about that." Luke interrupted her. "And it's not stupid, I get insecure every now and then too, you know."

"You do?" Lorelai looked up at him.

"Of course I do." He nodded. "I spent so many years loving you from a distance, it still amazes me from time to time that you would actually consider being with me, let alone marry me."

"I guess we should talk about this instead of shutting each other out?" Lorelai said, and Luke nodded agreeingly.

"We really should."

"So let's do that." Lorelai concluded. "When we feel insecure, or scared, or whatever, we talk to each other. Deal?"

"Deal!" He reached out and wiped away the almost dry tears on Lorelai's cheeks, and she leaned into his touch. "Love you." He placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Love you more."

xxxxx

"All of these songs are completely cheesy!" Lorelai complained. She and Rory had been looking for a song for the first dance for almost an hour, and hadn't found anything either of them could even consider.

"Too bad Lane's not here, she would've known the perfect song." Rory stated. Lane was on a one month tour with the band at the moment, playing in a dozen clubs along the east coast.

"Can't you call her?" Lorelai complained. "I'm getting a head ache."

"Fine, I'll call her." Rory got her cell phone from her purse, pressing the number four speed dial. "Hey Lane."

"Rory, hi." Lane replied over the line. "What's up?"

"We're having a bit of a melt down here." Rory explained. "We've been looking through wedding music to find the perfect song for the first dance, but there's nothing."

"Yeah, that can be tricky." Lane agreed. "You don't want it to be too mushy, but at the same time you really should go with something at least a little traditional and romantic."

"Exactly our problem."

"There's this great site, you should check it out." Lane was quiet for a moment, trying to remember the address. "I think it's wedalert dot com. It has every wedding song in the universe listed, you should be able to find something there."

"Thank you, you're an angel." Rory said thankfully.

"Well, I do have to play the song, so it better be good." Lane noted.

"That's true." Rory agreed. "I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do on a tour, and I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you then."

"So? What did she say?" Lorelai asked as Rory hung up the phone.

"She gave me a website." Rory replied, getting up from the kitchen table and going into her old room, where everything was still pretty much the same, except for the new computer on the desk. She logged onto the web.

"There better be something on it, or I'm officially giving up." Lorelai declared.

"I'm sure there's something." Rory assured her mother, typing the address into the window.

"OK, go to first dance." Lorelai hurried her and Rory clicked the button on the screen. "So far so bad." Lorelai wrinkled her nose at the first couple of songs.

"Have to agree with you on that one." Rory said, scrolling down. "No... no... definitely no... over my dead body..."

"This is pointless, we'll never find a song we'll both want." Lorelai sat down on Rory's old bed.

"Or maybe we just did." Rory turned around, waving to Lorelai to return to the computer.

"It's perfect."

xxxxx

"You're here, thank God!" Lorelai attacked Rory the moment she walked into the Dragonfly and pulled her into a linen closet under the stairs.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to get away until five, it's only twenty past." Rory objected. "Do you know how many laws I broke getting here?"

"No, how many?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well, none, but that's not the point." Rory replied. "I thought we were over the time when I was needed as a buffer between you and Grandma."

"Not when she's in planning mode." Lorelai complained. "I haven't been able to get a word in since she got here. It's like she's the one getting married."

"Give her a break, she's just excited." Rory said. "We are her daughter and granddaughter, after all. This will probably be the last wedding she'll get to plan in a long time, unless you plan on William starting at a very young age."

"Don't even joke about that." Lorelai looked horrified. "He won't even be dating for at least thirty years."

"I think he might object to that." Rory noted.

"Then I'll lock him up." Lorelai concluded.

"Wouldn't that be called kidnapping?"

"Not when it's your own kid." Lorelai assured her daughter. "OK, fifteen years then. I want him to be at least in high school."

"That sounds a little more realistic." Rory agreed. "So, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to plan our wedding?"

"But I like it better here, it's all quiet and nice." Lorelai fingered a towel. "And look, these need to be washed. I'll just go and let Michel know and then we can..."

"Oh, no, you're coming with me." Rory opened the door and pulled Lorelai in the direction of the dining room.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked when she spotted Lorelai. "I was in the middle of a sentence and you just rushed out of here."

"I heard Rory getting here, I wanted to tell her where to find us." Lorelai lied.

"I think she would have found us eventually." Emily stated. "Hello, Rory, how is everything at the paper?"

"It's great, Grandma, they're actually letting me submit a real article to the issue next Thursday."

"A real article? How come I don't know about this?" Lorelai asked in a hurt voice.

"I was about to tell you a moment ago, but I was interrupted." Rory said with a meaningful look at her mother.

"If you two could pay attention for a moment, I'll tell you where we are in the preperations." Emily interjected, and both Rory and Lorelai gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, mom, we're listening." Lorelai assured her.

"OK, so the seating chart is done now that I have Luke's guests. Lucky there weren't too many, or we would have had to move the reception outside." Emily started. "Now I only had to move a few people around, but it didn't require too much work." She unfolded a sketch of the Dragonfly dining room and placed it on the table between them.

"OK, this looks fine." Lorelai skimmed through the names, not finding anything that wouldn't work. "Any objections?" She asked Rory, who shook her head.

"No, there are no mortal enemies at the same table, I think it'll work."

"Really, Rory, is that supposed to be funny?" Emily wondered.

"Sorry Grandma, just trying to lighten the mood a little." Rory apologized.

"This is a wedding, it's not supposed to be light." Emily objected.

"See, that's where I think we don't see eye to eye." Lorelai intervened. "I know Rory agreed to all these guests, so you wouldn't have to not invite some distant relative, but we still want this to be a fun event, OK?"

"Fun? But it's a wedding." Emily looked like Lorelai had told her that she wanted a clown and a petting zoo at the wedding.

"I was aware of that, yes." Lorelai replied. "It's just, we don't want this stuffy kind of wedding, we want our friends to be able to have some fun."

"Don't tell me you're going to pull some stunt during the ceremony, Lorelai, I would never forgive you." Emily looked horrified.

"No, the ceremony will be traditional. It's the reception I mean." Lorelai tried to explain.

"I'm not sure I follow you." Emily said.

"We just want people to feel that they can laugh, enjoy themselves." Rory pitched in.

"And people usually don't enjoy themselves at weddings?"

"Not at those status wedding you and dad dragged me too when I was a kid." Lorelai told her. "I was afraid to speak too loud, let alone laugh."

"Oh, Lorelai, that was decades ago." Emily shook her head. "Even my world changes, you know."

"So there won't be a ten man string orchestra?" Lorelai asked, and Emily quickly looked away. "Or a dozen ice sculpture you're not allowed to touch because you would get stuck?" Rory gave her mother a questioning look. "I learned that the hard way. Giant swan." Lorelai whispered, and Rory giggled.

"Well, if that's what you want, I guess I'll cancel the band." Emily grudgingly agreed. "But I want my ice sculptures!"

"One!" Lorelai negotiated.

"Fine, one." Emily agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment, but I'm sure we'll find something." Lorelai joked.

"OK then, can we get down to business?" Emily opened the large binder on the table. "So, the invitations are being printed as we speak, here's what it'll look like."

Lorelai and Rory looked at the invitation, which seemed fine. All names were spelled correctly, the date was right, and there were just enough details so that it didn't look cheesy.

"This looks great, Grandma." Rory handed the invitation back to Emily.

"I like it." Emily agreed, putting the invitation back in the binder. "Now, Rory and I already decided on the flowers, is there anything you want to change, Lorelai?"

"It's white and pink roses, right?" Lorelai asked, and Rory nodded. "No, that's good.

"OK. Now, the ceremony itself will be in the garden behind the inn, so we'll just add some more chairs, that won't be a problem." Emily flipped through the binder. "Do we have tents in case it starts to rain?"

"Tents are available." Lorelai provided.

"OK, that's good. And the ceremony, are Richard and Christopher going to be in it?"

"Yeah, we want dad and Grandpa to give us away." Rory replied.

"OK. We'll work out the details when we have the rehersal, see what looks best." Emily had gone into her effective mode, and Lorelai and Rory did their best to keep up with her. "And bridesmaids?"

"Well, Lane and Sookie are maids of honor, then there's Paris, Anna, April, Liz and Sarah." Lorelai counted on her fingers.

"Sarah, that's your friend from the paper, right?" Emily wondered, and Rory nodded.

"We've gotten pretty close, and we needed another bridesmaid, so I asked her." She explained.

"I think that's lovely." Emily stated. "And the groomsmen?"

"Jess and Finn are the best men, is that how you say it?" Lorelai frowned, and Rory nodded.

"I think so."

"Wait a minute." Emily interrupted. "Jess? Your Jess?"

"Well, no. He's not my Jess, hasn't been for a long time." Rory corrected.

"But it is the same Jess we're talking about?" Emily insisted.

"Yes, mom, it's him. What's the problem?" Lorelai had suspected that her mother would find the arrangement disturbing.

"Is Logan alright with this?" Emily wondered.

"He's fine with it, he knows there's nothing between me and Jess anymore." Rory assured her grandmother.

"Isn't there someone else?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"Luke really wants Jess to be his best man, mom, so he will be." Lorelai gave her mother a stern look. "He and Logan have talked about it, and everyone's fine with it."

"If you say so." Emily replied in a 'don't come running to me if it blows up in your face' voice.

"Can we continue?" Lorelai wondered, and Emily nodded. "OK, groomsmen are Jackson, T.J., Doyle, Colin and Logan's cousin, what's his name?" She turned to her daughter for help.

"Andrew." Rory said, and Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one. So that makes two maids of honor, two best men, five groomsmen and five bridesmaids. Anyone I've forgotten?" Lorelai raked her brain, she knew there was something else.

"GiGi is the flower girl, and William is the ring bearer." Rory contributed.

"Well, that's pretty much the ceremony, let's move on to the reception." Emily ushered. "Now, do we want fish or chicken?"

Lorelai and Rory shared a look. This was going to be a long night.

**AN: If you want to see Lorelai's dress, I found it on this site**

dress is on this site 

don't own the rights to these dresses, or to the wedding music website, just borrowing them.


	3. 3 It's my wedding and I'll cry if I want

**3 – It's my wedding and I'll cry if I want to**

"Hey, man, you ready?" Jess walked into the room at the Dragonfly which had been reserved for the two grooms.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Luke replied, looking at himself in the mirror. He hardly recognized the man looking back at him.

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" Jess looked a little worried.

"Never."

"What about him, he looks nervous." Jess gestured to Logan who was sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"He'll be fine." Luke said, waving a hand in front of Logan. "Hey!"

"What?" Logan looked up, only then noticing Jess' presense in the room. "When did you get here?"

"While you were off in Never Never Land." Jess replied, frowning slightly. "You're not thinking about backing out, right? Because if you do..."

"Of course not." Logan got up and approached Jess. "I'm the one who sticks around, remember?"

Luke stepped between the two young men before Jess had a chance to reply.

"You two better not ruin this day for Rory by arguing, got it?" Luke looked from Logan to Jess, and waited. Finally, they both nodded, and Luke stepped back.

"They wanted me to tell you that we're ready." Jess said before leaving the room, one final look at Logan before closing the door behind him.

"I guess we should get going, then?" Logan said, and Luke nodded.

"After you."

xxxxx

"Could you zip me up, please?" Lorelai turned her back to Rory who pulled the zipper up on the dress. "How do I look?" Lorelai did a pirouette.

"Amazing." Rory stated.

The dress was even more beautiful than it had been in the store. With the right jewellery, her hair up and decorated with flowers and some make up, Lorelai looked like the perfect bride.

"Right back at you." Lorelai replied, looking at her daughter from head to toe.

Rory had her hair down, a simple pearl necklace around her neck. She wore a vail decorated with small flowers and also had a light make up.

"This is so cool, getting married together." Rory said, for probably the thousandth time in the past four months.

"I know, I'm so glad we could do this." Lorelai agreed.

"We haven't done it yet, you know. There's still the tiny detail of actually getting married left." Rory noted.

"It's as good as done." Lorelai waved off. "Those men of ours are wrapped so tightly around our little fingers, they would need scissors to get free. Not that they would want to."

"I'll take that metaphor as a positive one, though I'm not exactly sure what you just said." Rory checked herself in the mirror again, adjusting the vail a little.

"Stop that, you look great." Lorelai told her.

"I just want it to be perfect." Rory replied.

"It will be." Lorelai assured her. "All of our friends and family are here, we're marrying the men we love, and nothing is going to ruin that, you hear me?" Rory nodded. "Good."

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Sookie peaked through the door. "We're about to get started."

"We're all done." Lorelai told her. "Could you send dad and Chris in here?"

"Sure thing, sweetie, see you in a little while." Sookie was about to close the door, but paused for a moment. "You two are so beautiful." She wiped a stray tear on her cheek.

"Thanks, hon, but hold the waterworks, OK?" Lorelai said, and Sookie nodded before closing the door behind her.

"OK, this is it." Lorelai turned to Rory and took her daughter's hands in her own. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Rory nodded.

"No doubts?" Lorelai enquired.

"None whatsoever." Rory assured her.

"OK, then I guess we're getting married." They hugged, as tightly as they could without getting the dresses wrinkled.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

"Dad, you made it!" Rory let go of her mother and embraced her dad.

"Of course I made it, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Chris assured her, hugging her close. "It's not every day that my first born gets married."

"Yes, you'll probably have to wait at least ten, maybe even fifteen years for the next time." Lorelai quipped.

"Lorelai!" Richard scolded.

"Relax, dad, I was just kidding." Lorelai said.

"Well, this is not the time for jokes." Richard replied.

"Sorry, dad." Lorelai apologized, winking at Rory.

"We should get going, everyone's ready." Chris stated, and both Rory and Lorelai nodded.

"Shall we?" Richard offered Lorelai his arm, and she accepted.

"Rory, come here." Lorelai held out her arm for Rory. They were walking down the aisle all four next to each other, Rory and Lorelai in the middle.

"We'll never get through the door like that." Rory noted, and Lorelai looked over at the door.

"You're right." She agreed. "But right outside, OK?"

"You know it."

They left the room and walked down the stairs and through the inn to the back porch. Just outside the doors, the quartet stopped and arranged themselves for the ceremony. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were waiting for them on the lawn.

Lorelai squeezed Rory's arm tightly, and they smiled at each other. From where they were standing, they could see the guests and the makeshift aisle made of white silk. At the end of it, Luke and Logan were standing, looking towards the women on the porch.

Lorelai had wanted to use the chuppa that Luke made for her all those years ago, but since they wouldn't all fit next to each other then, they had decided to take some wedding photos standing under it instead.

As their eyes met over the lawn, Lorelai felt her entire body tingle with anticipation. This was really it. After all they'd been through, after eight years of friendship, the break-ups and reconciliatons, having a child together, they were finally getting married.

She felt tears rise in her eyes and tried her hardest to hold them back as the wedding march started and the wedding entourage started walking down the aisle. GiGi walked first, throwing white and pink rose petals as she went. Behind her, William was making his way down the aisle very slowly, being distracted every few feet by the people lining the aisle. After a few minutes, Emily left her seat in the front row and took his hand, guiding him down the rest of the aisle. After William, the rest of the wedding party followed.

"You can't start crying now!" Rory hissed at Lorelai.

"It's my wedding and I'll cry if I want to." Lorelai whispered back, looping her arm with Rory as they started down the few steps from the porch to the lawn.

"No you can't, because if you start crying, then I'll start crying, and I don't want to look like a freak on my wedding photos." Rory explained. "You can cry at the reception."

"I'll try to contain myself." Lorelai replied.

"Thank you."

"Would you two stop whispering, we're almost there." Christ interered, and Lorelai and Rory nodded slightly.

Lorelai kept her eyes on reverend Skinner as they walked the last few feet to the end of the asile, afraid that if she looked up at Luke she'd start crying again.

As they stopped in front of the reverend, Richard and Chris let go of the women, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to Emily, who now had William in her lap.

As she felt Luke's hand take hold of hers, Lorelai dared a look at him. He gave her a reassuring smile, and Lorelai returned it.

"Beautiful." Luke mouthed at her, and Lorelai felt herself blush. They both turned to the reverend as he cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to unite this man and this woman, and this man and this woman, in holy matrimony..."

xxxxx

"Do we have to go to this thing?" Luke asked later as he laid on the bed in the room he and Lorelai were staying in for the night. They had decided to spend the night at the inn and leave for the airport first thing the next morning. Where they were going after that, only Luke knew, as he had insisted on keeping the destination of their honeymoon a secret.

"Considering it's our wedding reception, I'd say our presense is mandatory." Lorelai replied, looking around the room to locate her shoes which she had taken off the moment she entered the room earlier. They had been a lot more comfortable in the store.

"But I'd rather stay here." Luke said in a suggestive voice, his right hand running down Lorelai's arm.

"Not that I wouldn't love to, but we really have to at least make an appearance." Lorelai responded. "Besides, there'll be plenty of time for that later." She winked at her new husband.

"There better be." He gave her a hard kiss before letting her go.

"Oh, trust me, there will be." Lorelai assured him. "But right now, we have to go." She found the shoes and put them back on, grimacing slightly.

"You just want the cake." Luke stated, getting up from the bed and straightening his tie.

"Well, that too, but we really do have to go." Lorelai said. "There's the toasts, and the throwing of the bouquet, and the first dance. We really can't miss all of that."

"I know, I know." Luke agreed grudgingly, following Lorelai out into the hallway.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later." Lorelai slipped her hand in his, and he squeezed it.

"I'll hold you to that." They paused at the top of the stairs, sharing a kiss that started out light but quickly deepend.

"My God, you two are like a couple of hormonal teenagers!" Rory's voice made Lorelai and Luke jump apart.

She and Logan had just left their room, and were heading downstairs for the reception as well.

"Sorry, MOM!" Lorelai replied, rolling her eyes.

"Just saying, there are children present, you might wanna hold the M-rated stuff for later." Rory noted, passing her mother and step-father and walking down the stairs with Logan.

"She's probably right." Luke stated.

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed. "Let's go."

They followed Rory and Logan down the stairs and into the dining room, where the wedding guests were waiting.

xxxxx

Cling cling cling!

Rory was standing up, trying to get the attention of the wedding guests by tapping her glass with a fork. Since she was unsuccessful, Lorelai stood up as well.

"Hey, guys, listen up!" She called, and the room went quiet, Emily shooting a disapproving look at her daughter. "Thank you." Lorelai sat back down, giving Rory an encouraging look.

"Hi, everyone." Rory smiled a little. "I know this is a little unconventional, but I wanted to give a toast so I thought, what the heck?" A few people laughed. "First, I want to thank all of you for being here. It really means a lot to us that all of our friends and family could make it." She paused for a moment, looking around the room at all the familiar faces, and quite a few unfamiliar as well. The Huntzbergers were an influental family, after all.

"The people who know me and my mom, who have watched me grow up here in Stars Hollow, both of us grow up, really, know how close we are to each other." Rory looked at Lorelai. "That's why it was so amazing to be able to share this with her, and not only in the old fashioned way. My mother is an amazing woman. She raised me by herself when she was sixteen, and didn't complain once."

"Not when you heard me!" Lorelai piped in, causing many of the guests to laugh.

"What I'm getting at is, that if anyone deserves this, it's my mom." Rory continued. "I know that a lot of you have watched her through the years, and watched Luke, and wondered if they were ever going to find their way to each other. And when they did, some of you wondered how long it would last." She shot Taylor a meaning look.

"You probably remember mom's first engagement." Lorelai looked up at Rory, a worried look on her face, but Rory only smiled back. "When I found out my mom was dating my English teacher, I was horrified. But as the time went by, I got used to having him around, and I was looking forward to them getting married. And so, when mom woke me up in the middle of the night a few days before the wedding and told me to pack because we were leaving, I didn't understand. I didn't understand why she would do that, why she would break off the relationship with Max, because he really was a great guy. She tried to explain it to me, but I think I was just too young at the time to fully understand. But I do now." She looked at Logan, who was sitting to her left. "I get it now. When it's right, you know it with your entire heart. And when it's not, you know that too. Sometimes you try to ignore it, you try to be happy with what you have, but the truth always comes out in the end. And all you can really do is be true to your heart."

She sat back down to the sound of the entire room applauding, and gave Logan a kiss. When they broke apart, Lorelai pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Love you, babe." She mumbled, and Rory hugged her back.

"Love you too." Rory let go of her mother, and Lorelai stood up.

"My kid, everyone." She wiped away a few tears from her face before continuing. "First of all, thank you for coming, and I hope you're all having a good time." A few people, mostly from Stars Hollow, nodded.

"I know a lot of you never thought this day would come, heck, even I had my doubts from time to time. Every now and then, the fear that I would become an old spinster with fifteen cats running around the house hit me. No offence, Babette."

"None taken, sugar!" Babette called.

"Even these last few months, being engaged and planning the wedding, there's been this tiny little fear somewhere deep down. What if it's all a dream? What if I wake up one day and I'm still alone? What if this is all too good to be true. Maybe I'm not supposed to get it all, the entire package." She smiled at Luke, both of them remembering a conversation from many years ago. "But someone once told me that I would. And I think that today, I finally believe that."

xxxxx

"Hi everybody!" Lane said into the mike, and the wedding guests turned toward the small stage that had been put up in one of the corners of the dining room. "Most of you know me and the guys, but to the ones who don't, we're Hep Alien, Stars Hollow local rock band."

The younger crowd clapped, and Rory and Lorelai cheered.

"OK, so we're a little out of water tonight, we don't usually do this kind of music, but how could I say no to my best friend?" Lane smiled at Rory who blew her a kiss across the room. "So, anyway, we've adjusted some of the songs to go a little better with our image, but the theme tonight is, of course, the big L."

Zach struck a chord on his guitar, and Lane got behind the drums.

"This first song is for the happy couples, so if you would please come onto the floor?" Zack instructed, and Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Logan took their places in the centre of the dance floor. "Congratulations, guys!"

Lorelai slipped her arms around Luke's neck as the music started. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"So, how is married life treating you?" He mumbled.

"So far, so good." Lorelai replied, resting her head on Luke's shoulder. "You? Better this time around?"

"Definitely." They started swaying to the music.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame_

_  
I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame _

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling  
Oh oh oh

"You managed to find a song, then?" Luke asked.

"I don't know why we didn't think of it in the first place, it's perfect." Lorelai replied, remembering her and Rory's frantic search for a song for the first dance.

"No, you're perfect."

_  
Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Oh oh oh _

Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

Lorelai lifted her head from Luke's shoulder and looked over at her daughter. Rory had her eyes closed, cheek against Logan's shoulder. He was leaning his chin on the top of her head, and they looked completely right together.

It hadn't been as hard as Lorelai had thought to watch her baby girl getting married. The fact that she herself had gotten married at the same time might have eased the transition a little, but mainly it was the fact that Lorelai knew Logan would treat her daughter the way she deserved to be treated.

Sure, when Rory and Logan had first started dating, Lorelai hadn't exactly been thrilled. In her eyes, Logan was just another spoilt, rich kid who was used to getting what he wanted. No way was he good enough for her little girl. But over the past couple of years, Logan had proved worthy. Worthy of Rory's love, and worthy of Lorelai's acceptance. Heck, even Luke liked him, so he couldn't be that bad a guy.

No, Lorelai was confident that her daughter had made the right decision. Having come to that conclusion, she focused back on her own man, and let the music fill her.

_  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame _

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming

_Ah ah ah  
_

_An eternal flame_

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

**AN: I hope you guys like my choice of song for the first dance. **


	4. Autor's note

**AN: It has been brought to my attention that the addresses to the website where I found Lorelai's and Rory's wedding dresses disappeared from the secind chaoter. Apparently, I cannot post them here, the system is not co-operating. If you're interested, I can e-mail them to you, just send me a message.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing so far.**

**Tess**


	5. 4 Father of the bride

**4 – Father of the bride**

"You coming to bed?" Lorelai asked, coming into the upstairs bathroom.

"In a minute, I'm just gonna take a shower, I smell like a hamburger." Luke replied, turning the water on to get it hot.

"Maybe I like that smell." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Luke only looked at her. "OK, you can take a shower."

"Thank you, that's very considerate of you." Luke said a little sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Lorelai poured some water into a glass and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a small box. "Shoot, I have to renew my prescription." She noted as she took the last chart of pills from it.

Lorelai had started taking birth control pills after she and Luke had gotten back together, both agreeing that they wanted more kids, but not right away. The subject hadn't been brought up since.

"What prescription?" Luke asked, taking his shirt off and tossing it into the laundry basket in the corner.

"Birth control." Lorelai replied, popping a pill from the chart into her hand.

"Why don't you... not take them anymore?" Luke suggested, giving Lorelai an insecure look.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, her hand stopping mid air.

"I mean, why don't you stop taking them. We both said that, you know, eventually..." Luke trailed off, looking away. "Never mind."

"No, wait." Lorelai grabbed his arm. "You mean you wanna..."

"If you do." Luke replied.

"I thought we said we were going to wait a little?" Lorelai continued.

"We have, haven't we?" Luke frowned. "But if you don't want to..."

"No, I do." Lorelai cut him off. "I just wanted to make sure you were sure before we..."

"I am, really sure." Luke stated. "I've actually been thinking about it for a while, I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"Really?" Lorelai smiled. She had been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. I mean, we've been married a little over five months, William is going to turn two in February, it seemed like a good time." Luke explained.

"So, you really wanna?" Lorelai took the remaining pills and held them over the wastebasket.

"Really." Luke looked at her intently, and Lorelai dropped the pills into the trash.

"Wanna start right away?" She suggested, pulling her pyjama top over her head.

"Is Will asleep?" Luke wondered.

"Like a rock." Lorelai replied, and Luke pulled the shower curtain to the side.

xxxxx

"Hey, sweetie, wanna taste my chocolate raspberry cake?" Sookie came into the lobby of the Dragonfly, holding a napkin with a piece of cake in her hand.

It was a couple of days after New Years, and Sookie was making samples of different cakes for a big wedding that would be held at the inn the following weekend. So far, an angel food cake, an ice-cream cake and a regular chocolate cake had been rejected.

"I already know that whatever you make will be great, so why don't you just decide without me?" Lorelai said, a little harsher than she had intended. She had been snapping at people left and right the past few days. "Sorry, hon."

"It's OK. Just taste this." Sookie gave her the napkin, and Lorelai obediently tasted the cake.

"It's great, Sook, one of your best." She prized her friend, though her stomach was protesting by rumbling alarmingly.

"Really?" Sookie insisted, and Lorelai tried to smile at her friend.

"Really." She assured her, before rushing into the nearest bathroom as the cake made a re-appearance.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" Sookie asked through the door.

"Yeah." Lorelai rinsed her mouth with some water before taking a look at herself in the mirror. Sighing a little, she left the bathroom.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're coming down with something?" Sookie suggested, and Lorelai nodded.

"Maybe." Lorelai only half listened to her friend as Sookie kept talking. Maybe she was coming down with something, but then again, maybe not... She quickly shrugged the thought off, not wanting to get her hopes up. They had only been trying for two months, no way it would be that easy.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Sookie asked in a hurt voice, and Lorelai returned to reality.

"I'm sorry, hon, I drifted off a little." Lorelai apologized.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Sookie frowned. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? You've been acting a little weird."

"Actually, there's something." Lorelai hesitated, but only for a moment. She and Luke had decided not to tell anyone about their baby plans, not wanting people to expect anything in case it didn't happen, but Lorelai really needed someone outside their house to talk to. "We're trying to get pregnant." She now revealed.

"Really? That's great!" Sookie squeeled, and Lorelai hushed her. "Sorry."

"That's OK, I don't think anyone heard you." Lorelai replied. "It's just, we don't want anyone to know, in case nothing happens. Not even Rory knows."

"Why would you think it wouldn't happen?" Sookie wondered.

"I don't know, it's just, we're not exactly twenty anymore, you know." Lorelai explained. "And we didn't want the entire town asking about our sex life."

"I get that." Sookie nodded. "So do you think you're..."

"I don't know." Lorelai cut her off. "We've only been trying for a couple of months, I don't want to get my hopes up too early."

"You shouldn't wait too long, either." Sookie stated.

"I won't, I'll just see if my little 'friend' makes an appearance next week, and if not, I'll get a test." Lorelai promised.

"OK, but let me know, promise." Sookie said, holding out her pinkie.

"Promise." Lorelai replied, looping Sookie's pinkie with her own.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Sookie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"It really is." Lorelai agreed, hugging Sookie back.

xxxxx

"Anything?" Sookie asked, practically attacking Lorelai as she exited the bathroom.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that!" Lorelai's hand flew to her now racing heart.

"Sorry, I'm just curious." Sookie apologized.

It was Friday, a week and a half after Lorelai's negative reaction to Sookie's cake. Sookie had been badgering Lorelai all week, wanting to know what was going on.

"I know, sorry." Lorelai replied. "And no, nothing."

"That's good, right? That means you might be..." Sookie made an unintelligible motion with her hands.

"If that's supposed to mean what I think, then yes, I might be." Lorelai walked back to the lobby where she had been held up most of the day, taking reservations and welcoming new arrivals. Sookie followed.

"Well..." Sookie started.

"Well what?" Lorelai asked, playing dumb.

"Are you going to find out or what?" Sookie asked.

"I am, I just... I'm afraid that I might be wrong." Lorelai admitted.

"Honey, it won't be the end of the world if you're not, you know." Sookie stated. "You can always keep trying."

"I know, I've just gotten my hopes up." Lorelai replied.

"Isn't it better to know for sure? Instead of this wondering you, and might I add I, have been doing all week?"

"I know, I know." Lorelai agreed.

"So what are you waiting for? Go buy that test!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I already have." Lorelai revealed. "Last week, but it said I couldn't take it until after my period was supposed to have started."

"And that's..."

"The day before yesterday." Lorelai said.

"And you haven't taken the test because..." Sookie started.

"Like I said, I don't want to find out that I'm not." Lorelai repeated.

"Well, you're gonna have to sooner or later." Sookie stated.

"I know." Lorelai agreed.

"So..."

"I'll take it tonight." Lorelai surrendered.

"Good girl."

xxxxx

"Luke, could you come here a minute?" Lorelai asked from the top of the stairs. It was a little after eight, and Lorelai had just put William to bed. Luke was watching TV in the living room.

"What's up?" Luke asked, turning the TV off.

"Nothing, just come with me." Lorelai replied, taking Luke's hand and leading him into the bathroom. She held up a small, cardboard box to him.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the box in his hands. Slowly, the meaning of it sunk in. "You mean you're..."

"Maybe." Lorelai cut off, sitting down on the toilet seat.

"You haven't taken it?" Luke wondered.

"No, I just did." Lorelai indicated the plastic stick that was situated on the sink next to the timer that was usually in the kitchen.

"So? What does it say?" Luke went to pick the test up, but Lorelai grabbed his hand.

"It's not done yet." She told him. "You can't look at it before it's done, it's bad luck."

"Says who?" Luke frowned.

"The pregnancy test fairy." Lorelai replied, completely serious, her eyes never leaving the test on the sink.

"OK..." Luke decided not to question his wife at that precise moment.

They were silent for a little while, and then the timer went off, causing Lorelai to almost jump out of her skin.

"It's done." She said, not making any effort to look at the test. Luke waited a moment.

"Can I look at it now?" He asked cautiously, and Lorelai only nodded. Luke picked the test up from the sink and looked at it. There was a small window where a plus-sign was evident. "I'm not sure what this means." He stated, causing Lorelai to finally snap out of whatever daze she had been in. She took the test from him and looked at it for a good minute and a half.

Then she dropped the test on the floor and covered her mouth with her hand, tears rising in her eyes.

"Hey, it's OK, we'll try again." Luke assured her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"No." Lorelai shook her head against Luke's shoulder. "It's... positive."

"Positive?" Luke pulled back a little. "You mean..."

"We're having a baby!"

xxxxx

"Hey, you ready?" Luke asked, coming into the Dragonfly.

"Hi." Lorelai looked up at his voice. "Just give me a minute." She turned her attention back to the computer.

"We should really get going, the appointment's in forty minutes." Luke insisted.

It was a little over a week after Lorelai had taken the home pregnancy test, and she had scheduled a doctor's appointment with doctor Stevenson that afternoon.

"It only takes half an hour to drive to Hartford." Lorelai objected, closing down the reservation she had been working on.

"If there's no traffic." Luke replied.

"It's two in the afternoon on a Tuesday, why would there be traffic?" Lorelai wondered, grabbing her coat.

"Can we just leave?" Luke pleaded.

"I'm done." Lorelai stated.

"Thank you." Luke rolled his eyes.

"There's no need for that tone, mister!" Lorelai chided.

"You sound like you're talking to William." Luke noted.

"Children, men, it's all the same." Lorelai shrugged.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, honey, you know that." Lorelai gave Luke a kiss of reconciliation before walking around the truck and getting in. "Speaking of, was Lane OK with watching Will for a while?"

Luke had asked Lane to baby sit William while he and Lorelai went to the doctor's office, but since he couldn't tell her where they were actually going, he'd had come up with a little white lie.

"Yeah, I told her I had to go to the bank and that you were busy at the inn, she bought it." Luke said, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Good, I don't want her getting all suspicious and calling Rory." Lorelai had been very determined not to tell Rory, or the rest of the family, before they knew for sure.

"I know." Luke replied, turning onto the road that would lead them to Hartford. They were silent for a moment. "You OK?" Luke looked over at his wife.

"Yeah, just... thinking." Lorelai replied, looking out the window on the passenger side.

"About?" Luke inquired, and Lorelai sighed.

"About... I don't know. You know those tiny little doubts that always seem to fill your head when you're trying to sleep, or when it's all quiet and you have nothing else to occupy your mind?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

"I've got a pretty bad case of those right now." Lorelai explained.

"What kind of doubts?" Luke wondered.

"Well, there's the basic 'am I really pregnant' doubts, first of all." Lorelai started. Luke was about to tell her that it wouldn't be the end of the world if she wasn't, but she quickly continued. "I know if I'm not, we can always try again, but it's still there. I know it's silly."

"It's not silly." Luke objected.

"Anyway." Lorelai picked up her train of thought again. "Then there's the 'can we actually do this' doubts. You know, start all over again. Another kid, that's eighteen, twenty years of commitment you know?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Luke faked shock. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Not funny!" Lorelai slapped him on the arm. "I'm serious."

"Sorry. Keep going."

"And then there's 'what will Rory say'." Lorelai bit her lip. "I know she was thrilled about William, but that was her first sibling. OK, that's not true, but you know what I mean. What if she's not happy about this?"

"Is that it?" Luke asked when Lorelai had been quiet for a moment.

"'It'? I don't think that's an 'it'." Lorelai objected. "These are genuin concerns here."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that." Luke defended himself. "I just meant, are there any more doubts?"

"At the moment, no." Lorelai replied. "But give me a day or two, and I'll come up with something."

"OK, then I'll see what I can do." Luke took Lorelai's hand and squeezed it in a comforting way. "First of all, if you're not pregnant, we'll deal with that. We've agreed that we'll try again, right?" Lorelai nodded. "So that's not an issue."

"OK."

"And number two, of course we can do this. Yes, it will be a lot of work, and yes, there will be times when we'll wanna give the kid to Goodwill, but that's all part of it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lorelai replied.

"As for Rory not being completely over the moon about this, are we talking about the same person?" Luke looked over at Lorelai and found a small smile on her lips. "Rory will be thrilled, probably even more so than you and me."

"She will, won't she?" Lorelai looked over at Luke and he nodded.

"She will." He assured her. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Lorelai leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's what I'm here for." Luke replied.

"Oh, you have a few other capabilities." Lorelai said, winking suggestively.

"Probably not something we should be discussing right here." Luke stated as he pulled into the parking lot outside the doctor's office.

"Why not?" Lorelai wondered. "For us to actually get here, you would have to use those 'other capabilities'." She air quoted.

"You live for embarrassing me, don't you?" Luke asked dryly, turning the ignition off.

"You know it, babe." Lorelai said happily before getting out of the car.

"Could you maybe take a break for a while?" Luke suggested, opening the door to the clinic for his wife.

"I'll try, but I make no promises." Lorelai replied, smiling as she walked past him.

"Well, at least she's back to her usual self." Luke muttered as he followed her into the waiting room.

They had barely sat down before a nurse came into the room and called Lorelai's name.

"See? I told you we didn't have a lot of time." Luke mumbled as he and Lorelai followed the nurse down the corridor.

"But if we had gotten here five minutes ago, we would have had to wait." Lorelai countered. "And you know I hate waiting."

"I'm just gonna let that one go, because I whatever I say, you'll get upset." Luke replied.

"No I won't." Lorelai objected, and Luke only looked at her. She had been very easily upset over the past couple of weeks, something they both hoped was because she was actually pregnant.

"Whatever you say."

"Lorelai, hello, long time no see." Doctor Stevenson greeted as they entered the room.

"Hello." Lorelai took the doctor's outstretched hand.

"And you must be Luke." Doctor Stevenson turned her attention to Luke. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I would have to say the same." Luke replied, shaking the doctor's hand.

"It's a shame we didn't get to meet last time around." The doctor continued as she got a file from her desk and opened it.

"Yes, I was unfortunately out of town." Luke shot Lorelai a questioning look, and she shrugged.

"Yes, Lorelai told me about your... situation." Doctor Stevenson said. "Good thing you'll get to be around this time, right?"

"Sure is." Luke agreed.

"Wait a minute..." Lorelai intervened. "This time around? Does that mean..."

"I got the result back from the sample you gave us yesterday, and you are without a doubt pregnant." The doctor smiled at them. "Congratulations."

"I'm really pregnant?" Lorelai asked, sounding like she still didn't believe it.

"You really are." Doctor Stevenson assured her. "I'm guessing it's still pretty early?"

"My last period was December sixth." Lorelai provided.

"So, not quite six weeks then." The doctor calculated. "Still early. I should probably warn you about the risk of miscarriage."

"I already know all this." Lorelai cut her off. "The risks increase with age, and so on."

"That is true." The doctor nodded. "But that doesn't mean that this won't work out just fine, remember that. There are no studies done on this, of course, but I believe that a negative thinking can contribute to a miscarriage."

"Oh, there are no negative thoughts here, no sir." Lorelai said quickly.

"Good." The doctor smiled again. "Now, if you'll just change behind that curtain, I'd like to do a check up."

xxxxx

"We've got a lot to do before September." Lorelai stated as Luke passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign a little later. In her hand she had her calender where September ninth was circled. That was the date that doctor Stevenson had said the baby would arrive.

"We'll manage." Luke assured her.

"I know." Lorelai smiled at him. "But what are we going to do about the room thing? That's kind of big."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too." Luke replied.

"Come up with anything?" Lorelai wondered.

"How about if I talk to Kirk?" Luke suggested.

"Why would you talk to Kirk voluntarily?" Lorelai frowned. "I thought your life philosophy was to avoid Kirk at all cause? That and annoying Taylor."

"Well, Kirk is the current owner of the Twickham house." Luke noted.

"You mean we're buying the Twickham house?" Lorelai wondered.

"If you want to." Luke replied. "I mean, there's more than enough room, and it's close to the inn, and the diner, and Rory and Logan's place."

"It's perfect." Lorelai summed it up.

"Great. I'll talk to Kirk the next time I see him." Luke stated.

"No! You can't do that!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Why not?" Luke asked, frowning.

"Because then he'll want to know why we want the house." Lorelai explained.

"So I'll tell him. You do know it'll get out eventually, right?"

"Yes, **eventually**." Lorelai stressed the second word. "But not right now."

"Would you like to tell me why?" Luke tried to be patient, but he didn't understand what Lorelai was getting at.

"Because it's bad luck." She said.

"What do you mean bad luck?" Luke wondered.

"It's bad luck to talk about a pregnancy during the first three months, everyone knows that." Lorelai stated in a 'duh'-voice.

"I didn't." Luke told her.

"Well, you do now."

"So, we're not gonna tell anybody for another month and a half?" Luke questioned.

"Exactly." Lorelai smiled, glad that he finally got it. "Except for Sookie, of course, since she already kinda knows."

"You're not even telling Rory?"

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "I know I sound silly, but I really don't want to do anything to risk this. I guess when it comes to stuff like this, I'm a little superstitious. I was like that with Will too, just ask Rory."

"OK, we won't tell anybody." Luke agreed. "Does that make you happy?"

"Thank you." Lorelai leaned over and gave Luke a quick kiss as he turned into the driveway of the Dragonfly. "And don't worry, the time will fly by, before you know it, it'll be March."

xxxxx

Lorelai had been right, the time did fly by. It was now the second week of March, and Lorelai had her three month check up the next week.

"Are you coming?" Lorelai called from the foyer where she was putting William's coat on.

"In a minute." Luke called back from the bedroom.

"We can not be late!" Lorelai yelled.

They were having dinner at the Gilmores, and were going to share the baby news. Lorelai was nervous enough as it was, she really didn't want to arrive to the dinner late as well.

"We won't!" Luke assured her, coming down the stairs. "You ready?"

"I'm the one who's been waiting for you, mister." Lorelai replied, picking William up and handing him to Luke.

"For the first time in the history of mankind." Luke shot back, grabbing his coat on the way out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lorelai unlocked the car and opened the door to the back seat. Luke put Will in his car seat and fastened the seat belt while Lorelai got in the car.

"We have plenty of time." Luke said as he got in the drivers seat and found Lorelai anxiously tapping the dash board.

"I know." Lorelai replied, picking up the pace of her fingers.

"Will you stop that?" Luke asked, grabbing her hand.

"Sorry." Lorelai smiled apologetically. "Nervous."

"They will be fine with this." Luke assured her, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way. "More than fine."

"I know." Lorelai sighed. "I guess somewhere deep down I will always be sixteen years old and afraid to tell my parents I've gotten knocked up."

"I get that." Luke replied. "But it's different now. You're a grown woman, you're married, you have a good life."

"And they actually like you." Lorelai added.

"Yeah, that too." Luke chuckled. "Who would've thought that a couple of years ago."

"I guess they will be happy about this." Lorelai nodded. "And Rory will be happy too, right?"

"She will be thrilled." Luke stated.

"OK." Lorelai leaned back in the seat as Luke drove out of Stars Hollow.

"Better?" Luke looked over at Lorelai.

"Much, thank you." Lorelai smiled at him. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"It's a gift." Luke stated.

xxxxx

"Ready?" Luke asked, giving Lorelai a questioning look. They had been standing outside the Gilmore house for a couple of minutes, since Lorelai had said that she needed a few moments to prepare herself.

"Is that a trick question?"

"You're acting like you did back when you didn't get along with your parents, you know." Luke pointed out to her.

"Might as well start preparing for the worst." Lorelai replied.

"They will be fine." Luke said for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded. "Could you ring the door bell?" She gave Luke a pleading look. He sighed and pressed the button.

"Hello, Mr. Danes, Mrs. Danes." Liesel greeted them as she opened the door. "And hello to you too, Will." She leaned down to get eye to eye with William. "I've got a special treat for you today." She continued in a whisper, pressing her finger against her lips after she stopped talking. William mimicked her gesture, causing the adults to laugh.

"I guess they're waiting for us?" Lorelai said, taking her coat off and handing it to Liesel.

"In the living room." The maid replied, taking the coats and hanging them on the coat rack. "It's a good thing you rang the door bell when you did, though, Mrs Gilmore was about to come out and get you herself."

"Crap!" Lorelai hissed before following Liesel into the living room, one hand holding onto Luke's hand and the other to William's.

"Lorelai, Luke, good of you to finally join us." Emily said, her voice slightly sarcastic, as they entered the room. "We were starting to wonder if we should send your food outside."

"Sorry, mom, just needed to discuss a few things." Lorelai explained, not going into any details. "Hey kiddo." She gave Rory a hug before William attacked his sister.

"Wowy!" He exclaimed, effectively preventing her from moving by hugging her legs tightly.

"Hey, big guy!" Rory picked William up and gave him a hug, which he excitedly returned.

"You look tired, everything OK?" Lorelai asked, frowning. Rory was paler than usual and looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"It's just busy at work." Rory replied, putting William down on the floor.

"You shouldn't work so hard." Lorelai noted.

"Nonsense, Lorelai, when I was Rory's age I worked fifteen hours a day." Richard intervened.

"Well, everyone can't be like you, dad." Lorelai replied.

"Guys, I'm fine." Rory cut the brewing argument off. "Really, it's nothing."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Lorelai pushed a little.

"Really, mom, everything's fine." Rory assured her.

"She's really fine." Logan contributed.

"OK then." Lorelai nodded. "Hi, Logan, by the way."

"Hi." Logan replied before nodding at Luke.

"Would anyone like a drink before dinner?" Emily wondered, walking over to the drink cart.

"Actually, mom, would you mind sitting down? There's something we want to talk to you about." Lorelai said, shooting Luke a nervous look. He gave her a reassuring nod.

"Alright, what's going on?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Richard on one of the sofas.

"OK, this is a good thing, just so you know." Lorelai started, inhaling deeply before continuing. "We're having another baby." She heald her breath as she waited for the reactions.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Emily stated, looking delighted.

"Thanks, mom." Lorelai sighed in relief.

"And it's actually planned this time?" Emily wondered.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lorelai replied.

"Dad, what do you think?" Lorelai asked, giving her father a questioning look.

Richard had a big smile on his face and was about to say something when Rory rushed out of the room, surprising everyone.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked Logan, who got up to follow Rory.

"She's fine, I'll go talk to her." He left the room too, and the remaining adults looked at each other.

"I'll go make sure everything's OK." Lorelai said, following Logan out of the room. She passed the foyer, and stopped when she heard voices from her dad's study. Not wanting to eaves drop, she opened the door to make her presence known.

"But this was supposed to be our day, they were supposed to be happy for us!" Lorelai heard Rory sob.

"They will be, honey." Logan tried to comfort her. "Just because your mom is having a baby too, it doesn't mean that your family will be any less happy for us."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai squealed, realizing what Logan had just said.

"Mom, you ruined my surprise!" Rory exclaimed, spotting Lorelai in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, babe, I had no idea!" Lorelai pulled Rory into a big hug.

"I know." Rory replied, having calmed down a little. She returned the hug.

"But this is good, right?" Lorelai wondered, pulling back a little. "I mean, you're not freaked out or anything?"

"No, I'm happy for you." Rory replied. "I knew that you and Luke would want another kid sooner or later. I just didn't think it'd be right now. Why didn't you tell me you were trying?"

"We didn't want everyone to get their hopes up." Lorelai replied. "What about you, this is the kind of thing you tell your mother!"

"I know. It wasn't really planned." Rory explained. "But we're happy."

"That's good." Lorelai gave Rory another tight hug. "I can't believe we're 'Father of the bride'-ing it!"

"You're what?" Emily asked as she, Richard, Luke and William came into the room, having heard Lorelai's squeel of excitement.

"It's a movie." Luke explained. "Though I'm not sure I understand what it has to do with anything."

"You've only seen the first one." Lorelai replied.

"Can I at least tell them?" Rory asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Go right ahead." Lorelai offered.

"Thank you." Rory gave her mother a smile before facing her grandparents and step-dad. "Everyone, Logan and I are having a baby too."

"You're what?" Luke exclaimed, and Lorelai hurried over.

"It's good, we're happy about this, aren't we?" She said, eyebrows raised.

"Right, of course." Luke nodded. "Congratulations."

"Grandma, Grandpa, you OK?" Rory wondered.

"This is like one of those coupons, where you get two for the price of one." Richard said, an excited smile on his face.

"Like the metaphor, dad." Lorelai stated.

"Thank you." Richard looked over at his wife, who didn't look as happy about the news. "Emily?"

"I feel old."


	6. 5 What kind of psychic are you?

**5 – What kind of psychic are you?**

"Ceasar, is that boss of yours around?" Lorelai asked, coming into the diner.

"He went to pick up April from school." Ceasar replied, putting a plate of fries down in front of Babette, who was sitting at one of the tables by the window with Patty.

"OK, I'll just wait." Lorelai picked Will up and put him in a high chair, which was a constant by the counter these days, before sitting down on a stool. She got a couple of crackers for William, who seemed more interested in playing with them than eating them.

It was a little after four, and Lorelai had left the inn early, anxious to hear how Luke's talk with Kirk had gone. After having told the Gilmores the previous night, they had continued to Anna's, where April had been thrilled about getting both a new sibling and a niece or nephew at practically the same time. April was staying with them over the weekend to look at the potential new house.

"Lorelai, honey, I just have to know." Patty came over, excitement evident in her eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true Patty?" Lorelai asked, though she was pretty positive she knew what Patty was talking about. News travelled fast in Stars Hollow, after all.

"Kirk told me that you're pregnant, but I didn't believe him. It's not true, is it?" Patty wondered.

"Yes, Patty, it's true." Lorelai confirmed.

"This will be the end of me, Kirk hearing news first." Patty complained, leaving Lorelai to return to her table, where Babette was waiting anxiously. Lorelai only rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's with all the looks?" Lorelai looked up at Rory's voice.

"What are you doing here, it's only four?" She asked, giving her daughter a horrified look.

"I can leave work early if I want." Rory defended herself, sitting down on William's other side.

"Not once, in the year and a half that you have worked at that paper, have you ever left the office before five. Most days not even before six." Lorelai stated. "Once, in December last year, Logan had to go over there and drag you home at ten at night."

"That was just because people were sick and the special Christmas feature wasn't ready." Rory said. "And I have not been working that much."

"Uh... yeah, you have."

"OK, maybe I have." Rory admitted. "But my boss has told me to cut down a little, especially now. He said he didn't want it on his conscience if something happened."

"Yes, you have to worry about that little guy." Lorelai nodded in the direction of Rory's stomach. "Or girl."

"I know, and I am." Rory replied.

"Oh my God, she's pregnant too!" They heard from Babette and Patty's table, and they both smiled.

"I guess your secret's out too." Lorelai noted.

"Might as well get it over with." Rory shrugged. "They're bound to find out sooner or later."

"I guess you're right." Lorelai agreed.

They both turned around as the bell jingled, only to find Babette running down the stairs and across the street, the faint sound of 'Morey, Morey' audible from outside.

xxxxx

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Luke asked as he and April came into the diner. "Aren't you supposed to be at the inn?"

"What, I can't come and see my own husband whenever I want?" Lorelai pretended to be offended, but her frown disappeared when Luke gave her a hello-kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." Luke picked William up from the high chair and pretended to toss him into the air. Will shrieked with laughter.

"Hey, kiddo." Lorelai greeted April as she sat down next to Rory on a stool. "How's school?"

"Boring." April replied, dropping her back pack on the floor next to her stool. "We're studying photosynthesis in biology."

"Why is that boring?" Rory wondered.

"It's, like, five-year-old stuff." April complained.

"Well, everyone can't be as smart as you." Lorelai stated.

"I guess." April agreed. "My teacher said that I can do some extra credit work next week, so that's good."

"Maybe you should skip a grade?" Lorelai suggested.

"The principal suggested that too, but I want to stay with my friends." April explained. "And what difference does it make when you finish school, anyway? Besides, there'd be a lot more work, so I wouldn't be able to hang out with you guys as much."

"Good point, good point." Lorelai nodded.

"This is so exciting!" April announced, changing the subject. "Isn't it totally cool, being pregnant together like this?"

"April!" Luke looked around the diner, checking if anyone had heard. He put William back in his high chair.

"It's OK, I already outed her." Lorelai told him.

"Oh, OK." Luke replied. "I wasn't sure if you wanted people to know yet." He said to Rory.

"Doesn't matter." She said. "The sooner they find out, the sooner they'll get bored and move on to another subject."

"In theory." Lorelai added.

"Yeah, never underestimate the power that is gossip in Stars Hollow." Rory agreed.

"It's our superpower." Lorelai continued.

"We're... The Gossip Women!" Rory exclaimed.

"Lord help me." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I think that he doesn't like us." Rory pouted.

"Maybe sometimes I don't." Luke said before going into the kitchen.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your pregnant wife!" Lorelai called after him.

"He doesn't mean it." April assured her step-mother and sister. "You just annoy him every now and then."

"Emphasis on the every." Luke said, coming back into the front of the diner.

"You're mean!" Lorelai joined in on the pouting.

"That's not fair, you know I can't resist." Luke complained.

"That was sort of the point." Lorelai stated, stealing a quick kiss over the counter. "So..."

"So... what?" Luke played dumb.

"Don't 'so what' me, mister, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Lorelai chided.

"We're invited to do an official walk through tomorrow afternoon." Luke announced.

"He's really considering letting us buy it?" Lorelai asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"I think he's pretty much made up his mind already." Luke declared. "He said that Lulu doesn't like the house, it gives her the creeps."

"God bless Lulu!"

xxxxx

"This is the foyer. The stairs are over there and there's a closet behind them." Kirk said as he closed the door to the Twickham house behind them.

"We've been here before, Kirk." Luke said dryly.

"I know, I just need to practice for when I'm actually trying to sell a house." Kirk explained.

"Still working on the realtor thing?" Lorelai asked, stepping further into the house.

"I think I'm getting better." Kirk stated. "The last house I showed actually got sold."

"Good for you, Kirk, selling a house." Rory said. She and Logan had wanted to see the house too. William was currently being watched by Emily, so they could take their time looking at the house.

"Oh, I didn't sell it, another realtor did. But I like to think that I did the prep-work."

"That's nice, Kirk." April said.

"Yeah. Anyway, the kitchen is through there, and it's in good condition. You might need to paint the ceiling, but other than that it's fine." Kirk continued into the kitchen, leaving the others to follow. Lorelai and Luke exchanged a wondering look.

"What happened to the ceiling, Kirk?" Luke asked as they followed Kirk into the kitchen.

"There was a popcorn incident." Kirk replied, looking at a black spot on the ceiling above the stove.

"A popcorn incident?" Lorelai prodded.

"Lulu and I were having a little picnic in the living room, and we were making popcorn." Kirk started. "But we got a little... distracted and forgot about the popcorn. Apparently there's a reason why you shouldn't leave them on the stove too long." He left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"OK, TMI, way TMI." Rory said quietly when Kirk was out of earshot.

"Well, we'll have to disinfect the entire house, that's for sure." Lorelai noted as they too left the kitchen.

"OK, since you have already seen most of the house, I'll just do a quick summary." Kirk announced when they entered the living room. "This is the downstairs. There are four bedrooms on the second floor and three on the third. I am going to stay down here and let you look at the rest of the house, you just let me know when you're done."

"OK, thanks Kirk." Lorelai said as they headed upstairs.

"I wanna pick my room first!" April announced halfway up the stairs, and took off.

"No way, I'm the oldest!" Rory objected, hurrying after April.

"My wife, with the maturity of a ten-year-old." Logan noted as he, Luke and Lorelai finished the rest of the stairs.

"I have no idea where she gets it from." Lorelai stated, walking ahead of the men. Luke and Logan exchanged a look behind her back. "And don't think I didn't see that!"

xxxxx

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking. How may I help you?" Lorelai answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey, it's me." Rory's voice came over the line.

"Morning, sunshine!" Lorelai said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say!" Rory complained.

"Morning sickness?" Lorelai asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Please tell me it passes?" Rory pleaded.

"I can't tell you for sure, but I can say that I only had it for the first three months." Lorelai offered.

"Just a few more weeks, then." Rory sighed in relief. She was only two months along so far, due around October 13th, a little over a month after Lorelai.

"Hopefully." Lorelai agreed.

"So, when are you bringing Will over?" Rory wondered.

Lorelai had her three month check up that afternoon, and Rory had offered to take some time off from work to watch her little brother. She had said it would be good practice.

"We're supposed to be at the doctor's at two, so probably a little after one, to be on the safe side." Lorelai replied, flipping through the mail as she spoke. Not finding anything of interest, she put the envelopes on the desk.

"OK, I'll leave around 12.30 then. Should I get some lunch?"

"That'd be great, then Luke and I can have lunch in Hartford by ourselves." Lorelai said.

"You love birds do that." Rory teased.

"Don't even get me started!" Lorelai warned.

"I won't because I don't have time right now." Rory stated. "I have to get going, staff meeting in five minutes."

"OK, see you in a couple of hours."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye, hon." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"I am very sorry, sir, I am unfortunately not able to help you." Lorelai heard Michel say before he came down the stairs, one of the guests following behind him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" She asked, putting on a polite smile.

"This kind gentleman would like directions to the nearest Chinese restaurant, and I was just explaining how I can not help him since I am not a native to this area. Perhaps you can be of assistance?" Michel smiled the kind of smile that Lorelai knew meant that he desperately wanted to get away from the guest.

"Sure I can, we have a great place right here in Stars Hollow." Lorelai took a map from the reception desk and handed it to the man. "Have you been in the centre of town yet, Mr. Henderson?"

"Yes, we went to a ballet recital at Miss Patty's yesterday." Mr. Henderson replied.

"Well then, if you just continue past Miss Patty' dance studio, you'll find Al's pancake world a few blocks from the town square." Lorelai circled Al's on the map before handing it to Mr. Henderson.

"But we wanted Chinese food." Mr. Henderson frowned.

"Oh, Al has the best Chinese food in town." Lorelai assured him. "I know the name kinda throws you off, but it's just because Al never changed it when he stopped serving pancakes. Trust me, you'll love it."

"If you say so." Mr. Henderson still looked a little unsure, but he took the map from Lorelai and went back upstairs.

"Thank you, thank you!" Michel said when Mr. Henderson was out of earshot.

"What have I said about this?" Lorelai put on a stern face.

"I know, but he just kept annoying me, asking question after question, until I just snapped." Michel snapped his fingers at the last word.

"You have to be able to handle these kinds of guests." Lorelai insisted. "What if I hadn't been here?"

"Then I would have asked Sookie to help him." Michel replied.

"And if neither of us were here?"

"Then I would have locked him in a supply closet and waited for one of you to come back."

Lorelai sighed and shook her head. Sure, Michel had his charm, but this was really getting out of hand.

"I am only going to say this once, Michel. If you don't stop sending guests to me and Sookie, you won't be able to work out front anymore." She explained.

"But what would I do?" Michel wondered.

"You can do the books, work behind the scene, so to speak." Lorelai suggested.

"I hate book-keeping." Michel complained.

"Then I suggest you start treating the guests a little better." Lorelai gave Michel a pat on the shoulder before leaving the foyer. "That man is going to drive me crazy one day!" She complained as she entered the kitchen.

"It's just a fight, you'll make up. Married couple should fight every now and then, it keeps you from building tension. Nobody likes an axe murder." Sookie told her, putting the finishing touches on an apple pie.

"I'm talking about Michel." Lorelai corrected.

"Oh, OK. Then I'm right there with you." Sookie nodded in agreement.

"Let's change the subject, I don't feel like getting all worked up over Michel today." Lorelai said.

"So, are you excited about the sonogram?" Sookie quickly asked, pulling Lorelai over to a couple of chairs.

"Yeah, it'll make it more real." Lorelai replied.

"More real than morning sickness, mood swings and hormones going wild?" Sookie wondered.

"You know what I mean." Lorelai slapped Sookie on the arm. "When you see that there's actually something in there, it finally hits you, you know?"

"I know." Sookie got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I remember with Davy, when we got to hear the heartbeat... one of the best moments in my life."

"Having second thoughts about Jackson's vasectomy, aren't you?"

"No. I mean, maybe a little..." Sookie admitted.

"It's reversable, you know." Lorelai said.

"No, two's enough." Sookie waved it off. "At least for now, maybe when they're older."

"Yeah, wait twenty-four years like I did." Lorelai joked.

"Well, maybe not that long."

xxxxx

"Isn't it our turn soon?" Lorelai complained later that afternoon.

"Our appointment isn't until two, you know." Luke stated.

"What time is it now?" Lorelai wondered.

"There's a clock on the wall behind you."

"But there's a watch on your wrist." Lorelai countered and Luke sighed.

"It's a few minutes before two, we'll get to go in any minute now." He said after checking his watch.

"I'm bored."

"I hadn't noticed." Luke sarcastically replied.

"Lorelai Danes?"

"That's me! Let's go!" Lorelai jumped up from the chair and Luke followed, a little less excited.

"You can change behind there." The nurse said before leaving the room. Lorelai pulled the curtain closed before taking her top off.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked through the curtain.

"Sure I am." Luke replied. "I'm just not as... visual about it."

"Come on, show a little enthusiasm." Lorelai came out from behind the curtain, dressed in a paper gown. She got up on the table and pulled the sheet up to her stomach.

"I'm not good at showing emotions." Luke replied. "But I am excited about this, you know that, right?"

"I know, honey." Lorelai gave him a smile.

"How are we doing here?" Doctor Stevenson came into the room.

"Just about ready to have a look at this kid!" Lorelai stated, and the doctor laughed a little.

"I bet you are, so we'll do that first and then I can examine you." She rolled the machine over to the examination table before sitting down in the chair next to the table.

"Are you going to use that cold gel? I'll be all yucky." Lorelai frowned.

"I know, but without it we won't be able to see the baby." Doctor Stevenson explained.

"I guess I can deal with it." Lorelai replied, pulling the paper gown up to expose her stomach. "Just get it over with."

"That's the spirit!" The doctor put some gel on before turning the monitor on and locating the baby. "There we go."

"Is everything OK?" Lorelai wondered, looking at the monitor.

"Everything appears to be fine, I'm just gonna turn the sound on." Doctor Stevenson flipped a switch on the side of the monitor and a rapid thumping filled the air.

"Wow." Luke said. "Still amazing."

"It's pretty cool." Lorelai agreed.

"Hang on a minute..." The doctor frowned and moved the probe around a little.

"Is something wrong?" Lorelai asked in a nervous voice.

"No, no, it's just... it seems like there's two." Doctor Stevenson, looked at the monitor a little more closely. "Yup, there's one, and there's another. You can even hear both the heartbeats."

"You mean... twins?"

xxxxx

Lorelai took a deep breath before pressing speed dial number two on her cell phone. She had slipped out of the restaurant to call Rory with the news, not able to wait until they got home.

They were both a little overwhelmed by the fact that they were having twins, Lorelai maybe more so because of a certain dream years ago.

"Hello?" Rory's voice came over the line.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey, mom, what's up? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. We're at that fish restaurant, remember, the grandparents took us here once." Lorelai rambled a little, not sure how to get to the point.

"But everything went OK at the doctor's?" Rory insisted.

"Great even." Lorelai replied. "Actually, are you sitting down?"

"No, should I?"

"Might be a good idea." Lorelai stated.

"OK, I'm sitting. What's going on?" Rory asked.

"I'm psychic." Lorelai revealed.

"OK... can you get the numbers for the state lottery next week? I could really use the extra cash." Rory wondered sarcastically.

"Not like that!" Lorelai huffed.

"Then can you see who's gonna win the Super Bowl this year?"

"Well, no."

"What kind of psychic are you?" Rory questioned.

"OK, remember the summer when you were in Washington and I called you asking for dream interpretation?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Rory sounded a little confused, not sure where the conversation was going.

"The dream is coming true." Lorelai revealed.

"Wait a minute, we are talking about the Luke dream, right? Not the one with you running naked through Stars Hollow?"

"Of course we are." Lorelai replied. "We're having twins!"

"You are going to be so fat." Rory stated.

"This seems vaguely familiar." Lorelai noted.

"You are not having dreams that come true." Rory said.

"What, I just told you I'm pregnant with twins, which is exactly what my dream was about!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Has any of your other dreams come true?" Rory wondered, and Lorelai didn't respond. "I didn't think so. This is just a coincidence, granted, a freaky coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless."

"Party pooper." Lorelai whined.

"All I'm saying is don't expect a call from the Sci Fi channel wanting to do a story on your dreams." Rory defended herself.

"But you have to admit, it is freaky."

"The freakiest." Rory agreed. "Now, get back to your man and have a nice lunch, and I'll see you in a little while, OK? And congratulations."

"OK." Lorelai said. "I still think I'm right."

"Whatever you say, mother."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I actually borrowed a line from one of my other favorite shows, if anyone's a Buffy-fan like me, you'll probably know which one... Anyway, just wanted to put out a warning that I might not be updating as frequently for a while. I'm swamped at work, and have an essay due this weekend, as well as an exam in two weeks, so I might not get a lot of time over to write. Also, I'm on a little bit of writer's block, because of all the stuff that's going on in the show (and I haven't even watched it, the first ep of season seven is actually airing in a couple of minutes over here). So, I hope you'll bear with me, and give a me a lot of encouragement to keep writing! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
